Recently, there is a growing trend of using user's fingerprints in order to perform user authentication. A fingerprint has merits in that it is always borne by the user, has no risk of being stolen or imitated, and is not changeable through the life. Fingerprint identification sensors that obtain fingerprint images may include optical fingerprint identification sensors and semiconductor-type fingerprint identification sensors.
Input of the user's fingerprint by using the fingerprint identification sensor may be implemented by a touch type and a swipe type. The touch type refers to a gesture in which the user touches the fingerprint identification sensor with the finger for a period of time. The swipe type refers to performing a swipe gesture using the finger on the fingerprint identification sensor. Here, the swipe gesture indicates that the user touches the fingerprint identification sensor and swipes in a specific direction.
The electronic device may obtain a fingerprint image corresponding to a certain area of the user's finger through the fingerprint identification sensor. Thereafter, the electronic device may compare the obtained fingerprint image with a pre-registered fingerprint image of the user. For example, the electronic device may compare feature information of the obtained fingerprint image with feature information of the preregistered fingerprint image. At this time, if the position of the area of the user's finger, which corresponds to the obtained fingerprint image, is different from the portion of the area of the user's finger, which corresponds to the pre-registered fingerprint image, both fingerprint images are not likely to match each other as a result of the comparison thereof.
Therefore, a need exists for a method for processing fingerprint images obtained through a fingerprint identification sensor in order to register or authenticate a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.